


Like a river flows surely to the sea

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon verse, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pair, Set during the three months between s2 and s3, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: She was drawn to him, and his presence helped her during what could have been a nightmare.orHarper, the Girl Under the Floor, finds someone she hasn't seen in months while being chased by an Azgedan warrior.For Round 3 (Canonverse) of Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition: 1st place for the trope “trapped or hiding in an enclosed space”, 3rd place for the trope “character swap”, 2nd place for the trope “I’m going to kiss you now, okay”, 2nd place for the bonus question of “most unique pairing”, and 4th place overall!





	Like a river flows surely to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round 3 (canonverse) in Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge.  
> Mandatory prompts/tropes to include:  
> 1) Everyone else thinks you're an asshole but you're nice to me  
> 2) Trapped/hiding in an enclosed space  
> 3) "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"  
> 4) One character switching places with another  
> Bonus: Most unique pairing
> 
> Title comes from Elvis' "Can't Help Help Falling In Love" because I love the Haley Reinhart version of that song and that line just spoke to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She glanced behind her as she ran. They were close. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she ducked under a low-hanging tree branch, then leaped over a root. Harper only had a moment to marvel at how athletic she had become since emerging from the dropship before an arrow struck the tree just in front of her. She let out a strangled yelp, changing directions, zigzagging as much as she could in the dense brush.

There was someone out there, and she was being hunted. Suddenly, a root came out of nowhere and caught her right foot, sending Harper crashing to the ground. She spat out dirt and leaves and tried to stand, only to find that her ankle wouldn’t support her weight.

Crap.

She stayed low to the ground, pulling herself along with her arms, desperate to find cover. Then she saw it. To her left was an opening in the cave face. Harper threw herself at the opening, yelping once more as she fell through, down into the tiny cave. The cave entrance had been more like a tunnel.

Why had she volunteered to go on that hunting trip again, and why had she suggested she and Monroe split up? They knew the Ice Nation was out there, and that they weren’t fond of Skaikru. If she wasn’t careful, then it could end up like Mount Weather all over again. Harper shuddered at the thought. She didn’t envy the delinquents who had been trapped inside that mountain.

After waiting for what she guessed to be about ten minutes and then determining that she wasn’t seriously injured, twisted ankle aside, Harper slowly rose to her knees, exploring the dark cave with her fingertips. There was some sort of moss growing on the sides, and gravel under her. It was dark, and with the cave closed in above her, she couldn’t help but shudder.

It was too similar to how she had grown up. She had been an illegal second child, and most of her life had been spent hiding underneath the floor in her family’s chamber. It had been dark there, too, and she had constantly heard the footsteps above her, terrified that she would be discovered. Her parents and her older sister had tried their best to give her as normal of a life as they could, but when her mother had passed away when she had been 10 years old, her father had grown distant. Only her sister had remained close to her, teaching her everything she knew. On the fateful day when a guard had noticed the crooked corner of the floor panel above her hiding place, Harper had been thrown in juvenile detention, along with her sister (who had faced a trial when she turned 18 and had been determined guilty), and her father had been instantly floated.

Suffice to say, being stuck in a tight, underground cave was not high on her list of things Harper wanted to experience. She hadn’t even been in there more than a minute or two and already her chest felt tight and breathing was difficult. She squeezed her eyes shut since she couldn’t see much anyway and felt the stone and earth around her.

To make matters worse, as she tried to remember which side lead back to the surface (as if her ankle would last the trip up the tunnel), she heard something.

Harper instantly held her breath, straining with her ears to hear whatever it was. It sounded like a large animal slowly making its way towards her, inch by inch. Had she stumbled into a bear cave? She certainly hoped not.

Suddenly, something that vaguely felt like a hand clapped over her nose and mouth and she was being dragged backwards, kicking and attempting to scream. It was no use. Whoever it was, they were too strong, and eventually the pain in her ankle overcame her. She fell limp, not having the energy to struggle anymore.

She lost track of how long it had been since the figure had grabbed her until finally the tunnel opened up into a slightly larger cave. Harper’s eyes took a moment to adjust before she realized there was light shining through. A quick glance upwards told her there was a hole in the top of the cave, and she could see the evening sun peering through.

Next, she took in her abductor. He was tall, she guessed, as he was crouching over quite a bit, and very stocky. She watched him for a moment as he fiddled with a satchel on the opposite side of the cave. Part of her was offended he didn’t tie her up, but then again, with her busted ankle, she wasn’t going anywhere. She still had her words, though.

“My friends are going to notice I’m gone,” she said, feeling bold. The man glanced over his shoulder at her and laughed. Actually laughed. She felt embarrassed.

“You’re welcome. They would have found that tunnel eventually. Azgeda are remarkable hunters,” he said in perfect English.

Harper’s jaw dropped. She knew that voice.

“… Roan?” she asked, incredulously. He turned around fully so she could see his face, which confirmed it. “How did you… what are you… where have you been?” The last time she had seen him, he had been a Reaper, and she had been forced to leave him behind. The others had told her it was the only option, and she had reluctantly left him. It was a decision she had regretted for weeks.

The Trikru warrior shrugged a shoulder, turning back to his satchel. “I’m not entirely sure, myself,” he said gruffly. Harper lifted herself up into a sitting position with her back against the wall. Although the cave was larger than where she had fallen into, it was still a tight space – with her legs stretched out, she was about two feet away from touching him.

“What the hell was that all about?!?” she exclaimed, nodding towards the tunnel she assumed they had come from.

“I was out scouting, and heard you running. When I realized it was you, I followed you down the tunnel. You made it in just in time, though. I’ve come across that Azgeda warrior before – she’s one to watch out for,” he said, matter-of-fact.

She had no words. Harper could only stare at him, gaping. There was a long pause, during which she tried to rationalize what was going on. She had thought he was dead. She had mourned him already. She had moved past it. People died in wars, Bellamy had told her. Not that she figured he had any experience in war. He liked to talk, and he usually managed to convince everyone to follow him in the moment. After the fact, though, she usually had time to think about it and realize that he was barely older than the next oldest delinquent and had about as much experience as any of them. Less, in fact, since they had all gone through Life Skills on the Ark.

However, here he was. Alive. She couldn’t ignore the pangs in her chest. They had been friends. They were friends. At least, she thought they were, still.

He turned around again, shuffling over so he could side beside her, although he had to duck his head down. Wordlessly, Roan passed a piece of bread to her. Harper took it and nibbled on it.

“Sorry we’re still stuck in the tunnels. I know you aren’t the biggest fan,” he murmured, glancing sideways at her. Harper merely shrugged. Although she was dying to know more about how he had escaped Mount Weather, he didn’t seem to want to talk about it so for now she was just glad he was alright.

“I’ll survive,” she said drily, eating the bread and taking a sip from the water pouch he handed to her next.

Roan glanced up at the roof of the cave, at the hole letting in light. “I’ve been hiding out down here,” he admitted. “I can’t bring myself to go home. I betrayed everyone when I accepted that drug.”

That made her pause. Then, she reacted. “It wasn’t your fault,” Harper said quickly, reaching over and putting her hand on his arm. “It really wasn’t.” She squeezed his arm, offering a small smile.

Roan glanced sideways at her, his expression unreadable as always.

“I helped those monsters bring more of my people to be harvested like animals,” he said, the pain evident in his voice. Harper bit her lip, looking up at him.

“You were under the influence of that drug. It wasn’t you. I’m sure your people would understand…” she said, trying to rationalize it in her own mind. Monroe said she could be trusting to a fault sometimes, although Harper couldn’t see it. She simply liked to assume the best in people all the time. They had been through so much on the ground, and she just wanted to see her friends last, and Roan was her friend.

Right? They were friends? Sure he had saved her just now from Azgeda, but he had rescued her from a similar situation back before the Mount Weather fiasco, and they had become friends until she had been forced to leave him behind. A decision she would never forgive herself for. A decision that had lead to heartbreak like nothing she had felt before. It had been different from when her mother had died. She had been young, and hadn’t understood. It had also been different when her father had been floated, when her sister had followed in his footsteps. Back then, it had been exactly what she had expected would happen if she were ever discovered. But the heartbreak when she had left Roan, knowing what the horrible Mountain Men did to people like him, what they did to their captives? Unbearable.

She was so deep in thought that she almost missed what he said next.

“You don’t know what it’s like here. What I did is the ultimate betrayal,” Roan muttered, shifting slightly.

Harper swallowed a lump in her throat, shrugging. “I mean, I was my mother’s illegal second child. I kind of know what it’s like to feel like you’re a disgrace to your people,” she commented, not missing how he turned slightly towards her in shock.

“Then you know why I can’t go home?” he said. She couldn’t help but feel like he was testing her.

“I won’t pretend to understand completely, but… you know you can always come to Arkadia with me?” she said, a bit of hope to her voice. “I’ve missed you so much.” Roan chuckled, and Harper narrowed her eyes. “Don’t think you can just drop me off back at the surface and leave me again,” she added with a poke to his side, “I know you’ll be welcomed with open arms. Come with me.”

Roan had a curious expression on his face. “Harper… you are… ridiculously optimistic,” he said, putting a hand on her cheek. She turned her face into his touch and smiled softly.

“I’ve been told that. I had to tell myself all the good stories I could when I was trapped under that floor,” she murmured, meeting his gaze, “so I guess where that’s the optimism comes from.”

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” he said. It was the most earnest phrase she had ever heard from him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she finally managed to reply.

He looked into her eyes for a long moment, then finally spoke.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Harper barely had time to react before he bent his head to do exactly what he had said. She managed to tilt her head, but mirrored him so their noses squished together. “Ow,” she murmured, pulling her head back to glance up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

“Sorry,” he replied. She merely smiled.

“Second try?” she asked. He nodded and this time they connected.

Their lips met and it was like magic. It was the first time they had ever done this. In fact, it was the first time Harper had ever done this with any boy. Harper melted, clinging to the front of his Grounder clothing, and he responded by drawing her even closer with his arm over her shoulder. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. He was so gentle with her, so kind and patient, letting her control the pace of the kiss. Slowly, very slowly thanks to her ankle, she moved so she could sit on his lap and his hands settled on her hips. It wasn’t until he pulled her even closer and she could suddenly feel the bulge in his pants and his fingers playing at the edge of her shirt that she shied away, breaking the kiss and scrambling backwards, letting out a small squeak as she felt a pang of pain shoot through her ankle.

“S-sorry,” she mumbled, blushing deeply although he wouldn’t be able to tell as the sun had finally set outside. “I don’t… think I’m ready for… that.”

To his credit, he didn’t seem too upset. In fact, Roan merely nodded. “Okay,” he said, simply. Harper smiled shyly.

“I did like the other thing, though,” she said, locking eyes with him. Although his face was still, she could just barely catch a twinkle in his eyes.

“Maybe we could do that again sometime,” he replied, patting the space beside him.

“I’d like that. You know…” she started, scooting back towards him and settling with her back against the wall beside him again, “you’re not as much of an asshole as Monroe said you were.” She grinned, remembering the conversation with her best friend shortly after the whole incident at the drop ship when he had been imprisoned there. To be fair, he had tried to attack them.

“Oh?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah,” she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. “You were kind of our enemy back then, though,” she added with a grin.

Roan nodded slowly. “You all did invade our land,” he retorted, arching an eyebrow.

“You threw a spear in Jasper’s chest.”

“You blew up the bridge.”

“You attacked us.”

“You torched us.”

“That’s a fair point,” Harper said, glancing away. Roan took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“But all that is behind us, right?” he asked. All of a sudden, the tension was broken, and she let out a breath.

“Right. You know, you put on such a dark and mysterious act, but… you’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met,” Harper said, smiling up at him.

His arm slipped around her shoulders again wordlessly and she let out a soft sigh of contentment, settling against him. Suddenly, the tight space didn’t bother her as much.

Still, moments later when he lifted his head from where he had been resting it on hers and commented on how it was probably safe for them to leave the cave, Harper quickly agreed. He helped her through the tunnels and when they emerged on the surface, Roan actually picked her up, bridal style, and carried her through the woods towards Arkadia.

While it was hard to believe, she didn’t consider him just a friend anymore. She had carried a crush for a while, but now… while she wasn’t sure entirely what they were yet, at least they were together again.

While they made their way home, Roan had to set her down once, holding his finger to his lips. There had been rustling in the brush behind them. Was it Azgeda, hunting them? She nodded, staying still and quiet, while he glanced around, listening carefully. Then he turned, a dagger raised. Harper followed his gaze, her eyes widening as a figure emerged from the sea of green.

“Woah!” Monroe exclaimed, glancing from Roan to Harper and back again. Her hands were up, and Harper quickly spoke up.

“She’s a friend!”

Roan relaxed, lowering his dagger. Harper pulled herself up on a tree stump, looking over at her friend. Her ankle was starting to feel better, but she definitely wanted Abby to take a look at it.

“Miss me?” she asked, trying to crack a joke. Monroe merely nodded, wide-eyed, still glancing back and forth between the pair. Harper grinned. “Mind helping me back to camp? He’s coming too,” she said.

They must have made quite the trio, returning to Arkadia. Later that evening, after her ankle had been checked and Roan had been interrogated by Kane and Abby, they were sitting together outside. Roan glanced at her, and Harper smiled back before lifting her chin. He met her halfway in a kiss, and she melted once again. She was definitely confident she had made the right choice in bringing him home with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and voting! This was fun to write! I never considered this pairing before but actual angel Harper McIntyre with the gruff Roan? Love it.
> 
> I took a few liberties with the timeskip between s2 and s3 - in this timeline, Azgeda has been routinely attacking Skaikru while they're out hunting for food.


End file.
